The seduction of Superman
by Crystal fog
Summary: AU Lionel Luthor is going on trial. In order to insure that he has his day in court, Lionel gives the state his only daughter Chloe, in the care of Superman... More inside


**Title: The Seduction of Superman**

**Author: **_Crystal Fog_

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own or claim in any way Smallville or any of the characters involved. They all belong to the CW network and I would never dream of taking them away but as you can see, this is why they call it **FANFICTION**.

**Rating:****R** for **explicit language** and **mature themes** ahead.

**Summary:****_AU_** Lionel Luthor was going on trial. In order to insure that he gets his day in court, Lionel gives the state his only daughter Chloe, only to be returned when Lionel shows up in court. While Lionel is scrambling to find a loop hole in the system, and Lex Luthor, billionaire and son of Lionel Luthor, thus going to inheritate everything, is tracking down his feisty sister, Chloe is making Superman and Clark an offer they don't want to refuse.

**Warnings/spoilers:** This is **EXTREMELY AU** meaning it may have the same plot and story and even events as comics, TV and the movies it is done within **COMPLETELY** different situations! **THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE REALISTIC**! But not many spoilers.

**Pairings: **Clark/Chloe (eventual), Lois/Oliver (later)

**Short Note: **First fiction. So even flames are accepted. By the way, the bit at the end… I actually did that to one of my friends and man it was fun! This was on my Twins account for anyone who doesn't know... We're having a transitional period...

* * *

"How many times have I told you men are utensils, you use em, wash em, and then throw them in a drawer until you need them again?" Chloe Luthor rolled her eyes at this. It was just her best friend Lois entering one of her male bashing rants. What caught their attention was the laughter behind them in the bouncing club line. Lois and Chloe turned to stare at the young man who was leaning against the ropes casually, Chloe laughed and hugged him happily as did Lois.

"That's funny, I always felt the same way about women." Giving Lois a pointed look. At this comment Lois' mouth opened and shut in silent rage. While Chloe looked very amused at the way her friend had reacted.

Jason suddenly turned to Chloe and with mischievous look said "Don't worry Chlo' I don't have as many utensils in my drawer as you do." At this Lois laughed, meanwhile Chloe's mouth opened and shut. She was shocked, this was far from the first time someone had told her that.

"C'mon girl… We're heading in."

The club was already getting busy and Chloe was ready to relax. She had been tense ever since her dad had been arrested by Superman, so her two brothers had sent her out for a night. Jullian even promised that he might join her later.

Then was when she saw him.

He was obviously looking around for someone when she caught his eyes, he was gorgeous with light blond hair and a killer smile. But sadly his gaze wasn't actually for her, oh no… Mr. Hottie was looking straight at Lois. He was wearing some tight blue jeans with a tight emerald silk shirt. Well, enough staring, it was time for Lois to get out there and 'Get A Life'.

"So how did you like your first meeting with Lana Lang?" Chloe asked Jason as she softly motioned for the stranger to come forward, he began to and almost seemed to step back.

_C'mon_. She silently encouraged the starnger. _One foot in front of the other, that's a good boy!_

"Oh please, that girl is easy to handle all you have to do is keep her off balance."

Lois smiled and said "Is that why you said women were like utensils?" Chloe perked up at this question waiting for Jason's answer, while Lois had a confused look on her face. The stranger walked forwards and was standing in front of them, Chloe looked at Lois, motioned her head towards the guy and turned back to Jason.

"Partially... Hey Ben I'll have a coke." Jason explained the last part to the bar tender who had just walked up.

"What do you mean by partially?" Chloe asked.

"Ahhh, Jason you can't give up on love." Chloe said with obvious sympathy in her voice. Jason gave her an exasperated look and said. "I'm not on love, just women. I think I'm gay..."

"My best friend is gay, why didn't I know our best friend was gay?" Chloe muttered.

"I'm not gay Chloe... I just really, really enjoy screwing with your mind." Jason said while staring at a bunch of college girl's across the club, he was brought back as Chloe whacked him hard over the head and glared.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Lionel Luthor asked the judge, the elderly and balding man looked down upon his from a mahogany desk and patiently pushed up his glasses. Lionel had been pushing the courts to their wits end recently, he would find seemingly impossible loopholes and had tried to skip town at least 12 times in the past 3 months. Because the Powers That Be, aka Washington, were hounding for blood the courts had come to this conclusion and enlisted the help of Superman to do so.

"You are to give over your only daughter, Chloe Luthor, to the state to ensure that you will show up to your court hearing on the twenty-fifth of September. She will be entrusted into the care of one Kal-El of Krypton, also commonly acknowledged as Superman, to ensure her well-being and co-operation during this time." The man read off the charts as Superman stepped forwards, the press immediately began to take pictures of the hero as Lionel restrained from rolling his eyes.

Superman began to walk forward, this boots making a slight clicking sound against the varnish of the floor, his cape was sitting comfortably on his shoulders as his blue eyes looked into Lionel's almost torturing him. The fool then had the audacity to turn his back upon Lionel and face the judge, he opened his mouth and the bright lights of the cameras started up again. Lionel noticed how it seemed to annoy Superman almost as much as it did him.

"With all due respect your owner… I cannot look after Miss Luthor." A murmur ran through the crowd as Superman looked at the judge flatly. This was kind of bizarre given the fact the judge was meant to be elevated and Lionel checked to see if Superman was hovering, he wasn't and Lionel felt slightly intimidated and thankful his baby girl wasn't going with this man.

"You are the safest person for her to be with at this point in time…" The judge began to patiently explain as Superman held up a hand to cease his words, he did and Lionel felt regretful when he remembered he would never be able to do that again.

"I'm sorry, but I feel the need to point out that not only does Miss Luthor have a highly responsible brother, I have a secret identity which I would love to remain secret and therefore not interfere with my personal life." Superman finished his speech as Chloe was led into the courtroom, all eyes turned to her as she met those of her brother, her father and finally the cool blue eyes of Superman. She was torn between attraction and dislike for the man in front of her. Although Chloe had never liked her father, loved him yes but never liked him, he was family and Superman had come into their lives and dictated in such a way since he had believed them to be of less then moral character.

"Hello Superman, how are you?" She asked with a small smirk as the superhero looked confused for a second before shaking it off.

"I am fine Miss Luthor, how about yourself?"

"Now, now, if we're going to be living together you'll probably see me in my underwear so… Drop the formalities, simply Chloe will do." She wasn't sure but she almost thought she could see the tips of his ears turning red. _So Wonderboy can be embarrassed… Hmmm, interesting. _

"Well, as I had just finished explaining to the members of the council, I'm really not sure this is such a good idea, you see I have a secret life…"

"In which I will be morally and by contract bound to comply to, I was mostly raised by my brother who has rarely done any wrong in his life and I very much doubt that I will be going out with you to events. In fact I think it would be for the best if I didn't, not only that but the two of us doing this together will allow for both Luthor and hero integration to be a lot smoother in the future… Wouldn't you agree?" She hadn't looked at him the entire time, she had been examining the reactions of the members of the council. Superman was torn between irritation and admiration about the youngest Luthor.

"I agree with this in theory, however if I was not to look over you…"

"Why not simply have one of your friends show me around when you are busy, such as Lois Lane?" Superman knew what she was doing now, He knew Lois and her had been childhood friends and that Lois still trusted Chloe in spite of her family.

"Because you would be able to determine who I am and I would not be able to protect you."

"Then who do you suggest I go with?"

"I assume that either of your brothers would love to take you in."

"No, Mr. Alexander is busy with his job and Mr. Jullian Luthor has already been deemed unfit, I honestly believe that the safest place is within your custody." The judged piped up, Superman blew out a breath slightly, watching in mild amusement as it chilled the bench and made several people cold.

"Miss Chloe Luthor is to be place into the care of Kal-El until her father has finished his court proceedings in the event he attempts to run, furthermore if he tried to escape justice and is caught then he will be placed into solitary confinement. That is all." The judge brought down the hammer as Superman sighed and walked up to Chloe.

"Well, Miss Luthor… Shall we?"

* * *

When Superman returned as Clark Kent, and after explaining the situation, Chloe couldn't stop laughing for 15 minutes. Mild mannered reporter Clark Kent, the one dad had had thrown out of the house the first time he had set foot in the grounds, was the one who had helped throw her dad in jail!

"I love the glasses." She murmured in the end, setting herself off again as Clark stood there silently with his arms crossed and an irritated look upon his face. "Okay, okay… I'm calm." Chloe told herself breathing slowly, she met Clark's eyes and burst into uncontrollable laughter again.

"Are you nearly done?" Clark asked the blond before him, he had never met anyone (aside from maybe Lois) who was so confusing, one second she was angry over the fact that she wasn't allowed to 'go out with the girls tonight' and then next she was laughing over the fact his costume consisted of glasses, different hair cut and dorky clothing. Who was Chloe Luthor?

"I'm sorry! It's just… How has no one seen this sooner?" Clark looked at her perplexed as he tilted his head, considering his answer.

"I think," he started. "Perry knows, I run off an awful lot and he was there in Samallville when I was developing my powers…."

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow cowboy… You lived in Smallville Kansas?" A set of green eyes met each other as Clark answered with a 'yes', Chloe sank back onto the couch with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I spend half my childhood there; Lex always loved it because it was where he lost his hair… It was a bit of a love-hate thing…" She smiled, lost in the memories of hot summer nights, sticky watermelon faces and running barefoot through trees to jumping into a freezing river and giggling like a child.

"You lived in Smallville? Why don't I remember you?"

"Well, back when Jullian and I were 10, I was under the belief that everything my twin wanted was what I did too and well… Jullian never wanted to go back to Smallville so…" Se trailed off as she waved her hands in a 'there you go' gesture, Clark sat next to her and looked at her closely.

"So you never went back? Even after the phase of being your brother wore off?"

"Are you kidding? Lionel was so happy that I was 'over' Smallville, I couldn't bare to disappoint him, and by the stage I wanted to I was big on Malls. I had always planned to go back I just-"

"Never got around to it." Clark finished for her, she looked over at him and smiled softly, her green eyes sparkled as she smiled, and Clark felt himself bringing his hand up and gently cupping her face. He moved slightly closer as her eyes fluttered closed, her blond hair began to wisp around him.

"Hello? Smallville?" Clark pulled away from Chloe as she pulled him back.

"What's the matter?" She hissed as he looked at her, she looked slightly annoyed and Clark could understand the feeling.

"It's Lois."

"And? I want you."

"You're my responsibility first and foremost and I'm not going to cross those boundaries." He said softly as he broke his soft grip on her face and rose to greet Lois, Chloe's hand involuntarily clenched at her sides as she fought to keep her breathing even. It wasn't Lois' fault, she shouldn't kill the girl… At least until she found out the reason that Lois interrupted something Chloe had very much been looking forward to. She let out a breath of sexual frustration.

"What are you doing here Lois?" The brunette looked at him disbelievingly.She was still dressed in the midnight suit she had been wearing this morning. In her hand was a cup of coffee and there was a pencil behind her ear, she had an ink smudge on her hand and she looked harassed, and annoyed.

Clark was guessing he had created both.

"Where were you? You were _meant_ to be at the court house Clark, covering the trial… Any of this ringing a bell Skippy?"

"Well, you see Lois-"

"Hello Lois, talking my new minder into submission I see…"

"Chloe!" The brunette cried and threw herself upon the younger girl, Chloe laughed as the two of them jumped up and down hugging and squealing at such a pitch that Clark was tempted to put his hands over his ears and beg for mercy. As suddenly as it had started it stopped and Clark's vision was once again full of an almost foaming at the mouth Lois Lane. "Not that I'm not ecstatic that she is here, but why is she here?"

Clark fumbled around for an answer and, coming up with none, began to panic.

"Wonderboy dropped me off here, told me to behave and flew off." Chloe yawned and settled onto the couch, placing her feet on the coffee table and snatching a remote.

"Make yourself at home." Clark muttered sarcastically as Lois settled in next to Chloe, Lois looked over her shoulder and smiled at him seductively. Chloe laughed and got up, Clark looked at her warily as she approached and wrapped herself around him. She smiled and Clark felt himself involuntarily start to smile back, she smelt like honey and camomile, while her breath smelt like mint.

She was intoxicating.

"Clark, could you go make us some popcorn?" She asked as she fluttered her lashes, while she had thought she looked like an idiot he had to say he found it quite appealing and wanted nothing more then to kiss her right then and there, she was his responsibility however and he knew nothing was going to change the fact that he wasn't allowed. Not now and probably not ever if Lex and Jullian had anything to do with it, he knew they probably wouldn't approve.

"Sure." Clark agreed as Chloe smiled brightly and unwrapped herself, she walked back over to Lois and popped herself down next to her, grabbing the control off her and flicking to another station.

"What just happened? Clark asked himself shaking his head, he turned and went into the kitchen. He had a fleeting moment of panic when he discovered he didn't know if they wanted buttered or plain.

"Butter Clark, and could you bring out some soda!?" The yell from the other room made him smile, he knew it would be difficult to have Chloe Luthor here… But maybe it would be worth it.

Especially if she acted on the underwear threat.


End file.
